The Curious Events of April
by CarouselHead
Summary: South Park is a town filled with many mysterious characters and stories. Each person seems to have their own place in this quiet mountain town, but what would happen if someone were to lose their place in the town? How many risks would someone be willing to take to earn it back? And what secrets could be undercovered in the process?


((Greetings fellows South Park fans or random readers who decided to click on this. This is my first publishing of one of my stories on this website and I hope you guys enjoy it and are willing to give me feedback when needed. I hope you guys stick with me as I write this and enjoy the content I produce. ))

* * *

 _You know what makes me jealous of the weak mortals on earth? Their mortality. Sure, humans think it's just a curse, but I have to admit, the way they manage to accomplish so many things within their short span is fascinating. The lengths they'll go to earn their wish, their lifetime goal. Some earn it, some don't, some even die for their wish. However when they die and I tend to ignore them after that. It's not like they have anything to do here that was ever going to leave a dent in the world. Their mortality is gone or at least they have nothing to lose anymore. What could they honestly do in such a place? What wish could they achieve now?_

 _Throughout my billions of years of this throne of mine I've only seen a handful manage to impress me. Usually these people have some sort of experience with death previously or are full of wisdom on God and his teachings. No ordinary person could do something so grand to catch the attention of Gods. That was my thoughts on man for over millions of years, I was so ignorant until something happened that wouldn't even be a worth a blink of my large eye. Hell, I was so blind my own son managed to notice it before I did! It was a young boy, a boy who died and changed my thoughts on man, my kingdom, their will. It's taken me a lot of gathering and remembering to put the pieces together of what all happened and it all started in the month of April._

* * *

 **April 1: Just An Ordinary Day**

The clock struck six o'clock as its tiny bell rang out a tune so piercing it sounded like it could be heard by the whole world. A young boy sat up from his bed, still caught in a sleepy daze, and smashing his fist against the annoyance's bell. He shifted his legs over the bed and already knew there was a long day ahead of him. The tired lad got dressed in his blue attire, grabbed his backpack and phone and headed out the door without eating a single thing. While he would usually ride the bus, he felt as if school was more of a drag and decided to walk. He knew he'd be late, it was still better to enjoy the outdoors rather than listening to screaming classmates. Although the snow was melting off the ground, the air was still chilly and the clouds were still a light gray. The boy looked at the sidewalk, the overgrown grass seemed to reach out to the boy from the cracks of the cement ground. His eyes lifted upwards to the sky, the air smelled like smoke and darker clouds seemed to form. Confused, the boy surveyed the area, only to see black mounds of smoke raise from the green, grassy hills. Dark dirt seemed to be scattered along the tops of the mounds. Just a few feet away was a large sign that could be the size of a building, it had various stains and cracks on it with the name 'South Park' labeled on it, along with many store names. The boy stood there for a few seconds before continuing his walk, never letting his eyes off the spectacle. He pulled out his phone to take a small video of it as he walked. After a couple seconds, a notification appeared on this phone from a person called "Token".

"Craig where are you? Class starts in 5 mins"

Craig suddenly broke out of his trance and started to lightly jog to school. Slowly the smoke smell dissipated and the sense of confusion disappeared. After a couple minutes he managed to arrive as the last kids entered the building. As if with a stroke of luck he managed to launch into the classroom and into his seat as the last bell rang.

"Ah, Craig, nice to see you here on time." Mrs. Nelson remarked.

Craig nodded and swallowed the thing in his throat that kept him from speaking. The young boy in a purple shirt sat next to him and leaned over towards him.

"Dude, where have you been? Sleeping in again?" Token asked in a hushed tone.

"No..I.I'll tell you later." Craig responded back in his own whispered tone although he sounded a lot more distant.

So the two were silent for the class and did not speak until it was lunchtime.

* * *

Craig sat next to Token and his friends who were all already eating their food.

"God I'm starving." Craig said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"I agree man. I haven't eaten anything since last night!" Scott the boy with diabetes chimed in.

"Scott, why the hell didn't you eat anything?" Kyle the Jewish boy asked.

"Because I had superhero duties to take care of!"

"SHH! Shut the fuck up Scott! You want us to get ratted out!?" Cartman shouted in a hushed tone.

"Sorry.." Scott lowered his head as he drank out of his juice box.

"Hey guys!" A loud, joyous, singsong voice rang out. It was Clyde who had placed his tray next to Craig. "Guess who's birthday it will be next week?!"

"Yours C-Clyde?" Jimmy wondered.

"Yeeep! I'm gonna be having everyone at my house for the party while my dad is out! It's gonna be amazing guys, you'll see!" Clyde sat and smiled from ear to ear as he looked at his best friend, then his face fell slightly when he saw Craig's tiresome face. "What's up with you?"

"Did you see anything last night?" Craig asked while sliding a pretzel into this mouth.

Scott turned his head to face in front of Craig, who was across the table.

"No, I was saving a cat from a tree, why?"

Craig pulled out his phone and opened the photo album app. Craig's friends on his side of the table: Token, Clyde, Jason and Jimmy turned to look at his phone. Scott's friends sitting on across from them: Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman also looked at the object. Curious, Craig played the video he had taken that morning for the 9 other boys.

"Holy shit dude! Where is that at?!" Stan asked with an obvious sense of fear in his voice.

"Up on the hills near the edge of town, where the old town sign is." Craig answered in a more tired tone now. He placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Mmph mmmm mmph mmm, mphph mmp mphh mmm mpphhm mm mh? (You mean that old, crusty one with the stains on it?)" Kenny asked in his regular muffled voice.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Well, I guess we have our next mission to investigate!" Cartman chimed in, raising his hands into the air. "Kyle, make sure you notify Tweek about this!"

"Are you sure? I mean, with the things that have happened...recently.." Clyde asked, but slowly drifted off as he played with his fingers.

Everyone looked at Craig, who looked down at his tray, which still had a sandwich and fruit on it.

"Look, Craig, I know you two have been dealing with some issues, " Cartman said in an uncharacteristically calm voice, " However, we need everyone for this mission. This could something big Craig. Something big for all of us and finding out what this thing could make us actual heroes. You want to be a hero right, Craig?"

"Hey fatass, if he doesn't want Tweek to come then he won't. Do you really want something to go wrong?" Kyle argued, raising a fist at the fatass.

"Nothing is gonna go wrong, Kahl! We have Jimmy as our moral support, right Jimmy?" Cartman turned his attention to Jimmy, who straightened up when he heard his name.

"O-of course! N-n-no n-n-need for any sort of p-panic Craig!" Jimmy protested, giving a nice salute towards his companion.

Clyde looked at Craig with a worrisome look and Token placed a hand on Craig's shoulder. Craig let a small smile appear on his face.

"Alright, that'd be fine." The tired boy said.

"So," Jason interrupted, "when and where are we going to meet?"

"Tonight, near the school after bedtime." The fatass declared.

"After bedtime? But my mom will kill me if she found out!" Kyle challenged.

"Dude, just sneak out by putting a pillow under your blankets, always works with my parents. " Token offered.

"Yeah Kyle, it'll be fine." Stan said in a reassuring manner.

Kyle let a sign before nodding. "Alright."

"That settles it. Everyone get the fuck ready." Cartman proclaimed, "Let's go solve a mystery."

* * *

Super Craig placed his logo onto his regular jacket before slowly opening and closing his bedroom door. He managed to head downstairs and out of the house without being seen or heard. It was almost 12 o'clock, Super Craig was already extremely tired due to troubles with his ex, and now he had to go solve a mystery that is technically outside of town. Anything beyond that filthy sign was unknown territory. The supposed superhero began to walk down the same path he had taken that very morning until he saw Mosquito heading down the same path in front of him. Super Craig whistled for him, causing the human/mosquito hybrid to turn around.

"Super Craig! There you are!" Mosquito shouted while his best friend jogged to reach him.

"Where the hell are the others?" Super Craig asked, holding his chest to catch his own breath.

"They're waiting for us behind some cover. Come on!" Mosquito grabbed his hand and practically dragged him over to where the others were hiding. The two ran off the road onto the cool grass. It had started to snow lightly, despite it being April. The trees were lightly decorated with snow and one of more larger ones had a noise coming from it.

"Hey! Heey! Mosquito! Craig! Over here!" The two turned to see The Coon whisper yelling at them behind said tree. The Coon was angrily gesturing for them to come over towards him and the others, who were standing right behind him: Human Kite, Toolshed, Captain Diabetes, Tupperware, Mysterion, Fast Pass, and a seemingly new superhero. The boy wore a large, golden cape with red stripes and a blue tuxedo. He also had a large hand printed onto his outfit. The boy seemed to look suspiciously like one of Craig's friends, Jason White.

"Who's that?" Super Craig asked, pointing to the boy.

The Coon chuckled, "This is Magic Hands, he's a massage therapist who had a terrible accident while on the job. Now he uses his hands to defeat crime and also give awesome back massages. Plus he's got the softest hands in the entire school. Magic Hands, come on over and show them!"

Magic Hands approached Mosquito and preceded to give probably the best shoulder massage he had ever felt. It felt as if heaven had grabbed him by the shoulders to take him away. That was until he felt a large stab within his back as Magic Hands gave him a sturdy blow to his spine.

The Coon laughed as Mosquito fell to the ground.

"HAH! Jason just beat up Clyde! God what a riot!" The Coon cheered as he wiped away his tears of joy.

"Um, Coon, we have a mission to pay attention to." Mysterion interrupted, pointing to the other side of the hills.

Craig lifted Mosquito onto his shoulder while Magic Hands stood there and watched. The Coon coughed and gave out a few cheap apologies before switching to his normal serious hero attitude.

"Right! Kyle, where are Tweek and Call Girl?"

"They're running a bit late Coon." Human Kite chimed while looking at his apple watch which displayed the Freedom Pals logo on it.

"A bit late? Heroes don't just be "a bit late"! Tell them to hurry up!" The Coon pointed at Human Kite.

"Wait, look! There they are!" Toolshed shouted as he pointed over to the nearby street. The others turned around to see Call Girl and Wonder Tweek walking towards them. The Coon jogged towards them.

"Where the hell have you two been?! You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!"

"Sorry, but Tweek and I were having a girl talk." Call Girl replied, the two walked pass him to the others. The Coon turned around.

"A girl talk?! You can't just ignore being a hero for some girl talk!"

"It was really important Cartman, now shut up and let's just get this over with!"

Call Girl dragged Wonder Tweek over where the hills rose up. Wonder Tweek looked back at Super Craig, who was staring right back at him. The nervous boy looked away from his gaze and sighed heavily.

"Call Girl! What are you doing?" Mysterion asked.

"We're checking out the site where that crash happened. Why aren't you guys doing anything?"

"A crash?" Captain Diabetes questioned.

"Super Craig, you never said anything about it being a crash!" Human Kite added.

Craig looked him quizzically.

"I didn't see any sort of crash!" Super Craig defended himself, "How did you find that out?"

Call Girl looked back and Wonder Tweek chirped out, "We saw it on the news, surely you s-should've seen it!"

Mysterion and Tupperware looked at each other before deciding to follow them up the hill. Human Kite, Toolshed, and Captain Diabetes also gave chase. The Coon turned to Super Craig and Mosquito, who stood their in confusion while Magic Hands just waited.

"Well? Let's go guys!" The Coon commanded, running up the hill with Magic Hands behind him. Mosquito looked at Super Craig as he messed with his hands.

"Hey man, there's no use in being upset over a bit of some miscommuni-"

"It's not that." Super Craig interrupted his best friend. "I'm just not sure what to feel right now."

"Oh," Clyde patted his back, "If you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here for you and Jimmy is here too. After all, he IS your couple's therapist!"

Super Craig lifted his head to stare at his insect friend and nodded. As the boy stood there however, the thought of what was in store for him racked his brain. Would he truly be able to get out of of the mess he had built around him?

"It's been a few days, so maybe a small chat could be useful?" Mosquito shrugged before starting to slowly walk to where the others were. "Now come now, I'm sure the others need us!"

Mosquito then picked up his pace as Super Craig trailed behind. The two then reached the top of the hill to see the others stare right in front of them. Their gaze was fixed on a large rock-like object sprouting out of the crushed ground and on top of it stood the illusive Professor Chaos, the Freedom Pals' archenemy. In front of the strange object was General Disarray, Professor Chaos's second in-command. Professor Chaos wickedly cackled as he jumped on the alien item.

"I see the whole team has arrived, however where is your leader Freedom Pals?" The professor smirked while this question slipped from his mouth.

The Freedom Pals looked around. The villain was right; their leader, Doctor Timothy, was nowhere to be seen!

"Um, he's not here right now!" Human Kite replied. "Yeah! But if he was he could totally kick your ass Butters!" Mosquito yelled right after him.

"Who is this Butters you speak of? You stupid fly! If you are referring to I, then I'm sorry to say. You stand no chance!"

The Coon stepped in front of the large crowd of superheroes. He pointed his large, clawed finger at the small tinfoil-wearing criminal.

"Stop spitting shit out of your mouth Chaos! You think you and your ginger sidekick can defeat us for that artifact?!"

"Oh, it's not just me and Disarray here. Minions!" Professor Chaos whistled for his other minions as they appeared from behind the boulder. Dressed up in tinfoil and all.

"Freedom Pals! Let's go kick his ass!" Suddenly the superheroes jumped at Chaos's gang.

The Coon first went for General Disarray while Human Kite, Tupperware, Mysterion, and Magic Hands ran at the various goons. Toolshed launched himself onto the object to tackle Professor Chaos to the ground. The two tussled on the cold, wet grass. Call Girl, Mosquito, Wonder Tweek, Super Craig, Fast Pass and Captain Diabetes rushed over to the boulder-like artifact. The technology girl examined its cold rocky exterior. It seemed to have various red, pulsing cracks stretched over itself. Call Girl jammed her selfie stick into one of the bigger gapes on the rock, making an effective lever that could rupture the item of interest open. She pushes against her signature weapon, but the crack was ridiculously strong. Wonder Tweek stood right behind her as one of the professor's crooks took a large swing at the tense hero, though Super Craig successfully sucker punched the kid in the face. When Super Craig looked back at his ex he was surprised to see Wonder Tweek look practically offended at him.

"What was that?! Argh! You know I could have beat that guy up all by myself!" Tweek twitched as he held a shaking fist up at his ex.

Craig yelled right back at him, "That was called helping you! You're my partner after all!"

"Your partner!? After what you said to me, after what you did?! Hell no, I am not anyone's partner! Especially because of you!" Thunder then crashed from the heavens.

"WOAH, are you two fellas over there fighting EACH OTHER?!" Professor asked as he held Toolshed's palm away from his face.

"Yes, they broke up and Wonder Tweek's pissed. Now stop talking and actually fight!" Toolshed answered.

"Aww that's too ba-" Chaos was interrupted by a swift punch from the Coon to his cheek.

"Take that Professor Chaos!" The Coon laughed at his great punch. Professor Chaos fell to the ground, but quickly started to scramble to General Disarray, who was standing with blood dripping from his head. The young villain's pace turned from a scramble to a light jog.

"He's getting away! Mysterion!" Mysterion turned when he heard his name and rushed over to where the two criminals were escaping, however he was then surrounded by more of those tinfoil wearing delinquents. Call Girl gasped as she noticed her companion was in trouble and grabbed Mosquito's hand. The insect blushed before realizing she was just putting his hand on the makeshift lever in order to run off. Mosquito sighed.

"Why do I get stuck with the stupid jobs?" He muttered to no one in particular, all he wanted was a bit of action for once. The boy pulled the lever with all his might yet Call Girl's weapon was jammed. His eyes danced around his surroundings to see Fast Pass was pushing the super-ex couple away from each other as Captain Diabetes watched. Mosquito whistled for the diabetic's attention. The boy looked up as the hybrid pointed over to the stick in the rock. The captain grinned; he pulled out a small packet of sugar. That packet was then inside his mouth, letting it course through his veins, and burst out into his sugar high created anger. He subsequently charged at Mosquito as he jumped out of way into a small patch of dirt. Captain Diabetes then thrust all of his strength down on the weapon, bursting the rock in two.

The boulder split into two red halves. The alien object started to pulsate quickly like a heartbeat inside a chest. The diabetic felt himself grow weak after that strength stealing blow; he took out a large needle filled with insulin and jammed it into his arm vein. As quickly as his body grew weak, he felt life come right back into him.

"Now that was quite a- Mosquito?" The hybrid had turned his attention away from the captain to stare intensely at the ever-stretching woods that weren't too far away. It looked as if he had been entranced by something, but when Captain Diabetes followed his gaze, all he could see was some shadowed figure head back into the disguising trees.

"Mosquito?"

"Huh?" Mosquito snapped out of his trance and looked at his friend. "Sorry, sorry. I thought I saw something."

"It's alright, we'll take a look at it later." Captain Diabetes could hear Tweek yelling and Jimmy's attempts at therapy, "though we have other problems to deal with!"

The boy hero turned back to the source of the mystery: the rock. He could see it seemed to be vibrating violently and some large mass was inside. He reached out a hand to touch it.

 ** _BANG!_**

A white light shot out like a bullet of a gun. It had come from the now glowing red entity. The light traveled into the sky, striking the dark clouds covering the town like a sheet. The blaze ripped a massive hole in the sheet, letting the red sky shine through. Scott jumped back, his heart jumping in his ribs and his hand shaking.

"Or maybe not!...?"

"What the hell was that?!" Kyle shouted. Gusts of wind began to swirl violently around the hills. Trees bent at their roots before coming off and shooting out into the sky.

"Run! RUN!" Butters screamed, he held onto Dougie for dear life, but felt himself becoming very weak and tired.

Token and Jason looked around to see Wendy helping Kenny off the ground to safety while many of the unknown kids ran off. Scott ran over to Cartman and Stan who were racing over to where most of the kids were heading, back up the hills to the street. Token and Jason also didn't stay for long, they swiftly made their way uphill. Only Clyde, Jimmy, Tweek and Craig stood their ground.

"G-guys we have to g-go! Its not safe he-ere!" Jimmy shouted, turning his attention to Tweek.

"Craig! Why the hell would you let this go on for so long? Why did you do this? Did even care at all? Would you even care if I was gone? _Would you even care if I died_?!"

A lightning strike rang out. **_CRASH!_**

"G-guys stop!" Jimmy yelled as hard as he could. Craig just stood there, his face pale and his throat dried.

"Shut up Jimmy! I need to hear t-this!!"

Another bellowing roar rang out from the skies. Craig couldn't say a thing. What was he supposed to say? Was he stupid? Was he selfish? His mind ran through so many options.

"Well, answer me!" Tears ran down the wonder's face.

"TWEEK stop!" Clyde ran over, "Please we can talk about this later! Just RUN!" The boy shoved Tweek so he could run, but only resulted in him crashing to the ground on a small patch of exposed dirt.

Craig turned his head up to see trees fly across the sky. Then something extraordinary shot out, it was that large sign he had seen from this morning. Its yellowish-green stained exterior flew around like a kite. However it was getting too close. Craig's body felt frozen, he couldn't move, he could only watch that sign head straight towards them at high speed.

"Wait!! Argh! No!!"

"MOVE." Clyde jumped and pushed Craig and Jimmy forward. The three tackled and rolled down the grass. Craig only felt his eyes shut and the ground shake as the gigantic sign collide with the area they were just standing in.

 _All was silent for a few moments. It seemed like the world stopped. No thunder, no wind, no lightning. Nothing._

"C..Craig?"

"OH JESUS!"

In and out, Craig's mind drifted. All was darkness, though voices did sound familiar. Clyde? Butters?

"Fuck!"

"CLYDE? JIMMY?"

"Craig?"

"TWEEK!"

All the voices seemed familiar to Craig. What he didn't realize was the smoking bellowing behind him and the blood sprayed all across the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" That was Dougie shouting as he ran with a now passed out Butters. Craig forced his eyes open to a twisting, blurry world; his friends seemed to run towards him or at least blurry figures with similar colors were. To him, the world seemed confused. To his friends, the world was maddening. Wendy picked up Jimmy while Kyle helped up Clyde. Craig felt himself being lifted up by Stan.

"Dude! Are you ok?!" Stan asked, shaking Craig's shoulders. The dizzy boy raised a hand to his forehead.

"What the hell..."

"Uh guys.." The voice of Cartman, he was standing right next to the now crushed sign and right next to it was the now non-pulsating boulder. Cartman sounded tense and a boy like him sounding actually intimidated was never a good sign. Kenny ran over to him and stared at the horror. His mind racked for other solutions, this couldn't be true. This wasn't right, it was always supposed him. Many of the other kids were afraid to get any closer. Scott ran away in order to throw up into the bushes, Wendy felt warm tears touch her soft face and Token's arms wrapped around her in comfort. The others just stood there, either in shock or tiredness.

Craig turned away from Stan, who was now almost sickly pale, and began to drag his body over to the mess. It was if time had stopped and everyone was stuck. Craig held onto Cartman for support, his massive frame would definitely keep him from falling. Then he looked down and almost immediately wishes he hadn't.

The sky was now back to a normal dark with twinkling lights shining down, sirens could be heard in the distance, it was almost like every night in South Park. It would have been perfect. They could have all believed those few minutes were merely a mass hysteria created by someone which happened to spread. Though there was no such evidence for a mass hysteria or such dream to exist. This was real life and this was where Tweek's body laid, now growing colder by the minute.

The clock struck 12. Day one was over, but there was still a whole month ahead of them.

 _Good luck._


End file.
